Those Nights
by Arii-hime
Summary: Featuring a no-nonsense Kitsu, a theoretical Koko, intelligent-sounding things, and epic foreshadowing. AU oneshot.


**Title:** Those Nights

**Summary:** Featuring a no-nonsense Kitsu, a theoretical Koko, intelligent-sounding things, and epic foreshadowing. AU oneshot.

**Inspiration song:** _Black Sheep_ - The Clash At Demonhead

**Dedication:** Everyone who reviewed Granny Panties! (Honestly, I figured everyone would have forgotten about me by now...thanks for, once again, proving me wrong...)

**And?:** I distinctly recall saying some months - possibly years - ago that I would write my 30th story "soon". Note the amount of time that has passed and the quotes around soon.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** So far, we've gone through this approximately 30 times. I think I've exhausted every possible way to say "I don't own Gakuen Alice"; therefore, the point has been made. I would be sitting here with a lot more money if I owned GA. In other words, DISCLAIMED.

* * *

One particular night, during which a very loud and rambunctious party was taking place at - of all places - Nonoko Ogasawara's house, Koko quietly raided Nonoko's ultra-secret supply of homemade candy drinks and took about a fourth of them. He downed them all in one go while Nonoko, who remained unaware, stood laughing at the wine cooler, oblivious to the catastrophic angst that this event would later cause her when she checked the cabinet they were in and realized some of them were missing. Unfortunately for Koko, Nonoko had been merely experimenting when she made those drinks, so they were extremely low in everything good and extremely high in everything, well, _bad_. Exactly five minutes after drinking them, Koko began behaving as if he'd overdosed on acid, talking nonsensically and rapidly with an impressive inability to sit still. Later, it would finally wear off and he would pass out on the couch in a sugar-induced coma, and Mochu would draw on his face until Sumire scared him off and took Koko home, leaving him on her couch wrapped in a blanket, where he would stay until the next morning when he woke up and promptly puked on the floor.

Unfortunately for Kitsuneme, he was subject to Koko's whims until that happened.

"Dude. _Dude_," he slurred, tapping Kitsu's arm rather roughly. Koko was his best friend and they were bros and all, but he had been putting up with him for the past hour and he would be a liar if he didn't say that by then, he felt a strong desire to shove him into the bathtub, fill it up, and drown him. "I've been thinking, you know? About people."

"You don't say," Kitsu responded dryly.

And then there was Kitsuneme. Usually, he was a pretty funny guy. Good-natured, with a strong sense of humor. But when you've been stuck with a guy who's been acting high for the past hour due to stolen and possibly health-hazardous drinks because you'd feel guilty if you left him alone, you tend to see all of your positive traits disintegrate before your eyes. Later, Kitsu would see that he was only being a tightwad because he was pissed about not getting to be with Anna, and because he hadn't chugged a few beers earlier to loosen himself up.

"About you and Anna, actually," Koko went on. "Like, I've been wondering. What if that clone thing is true?"

"What 'clone thing'?" he asked. In actuality he wasn't really interested, but if it involved Anna - sweet, shy, kind-hearted Anna, who was chatting with Wakako and who he actually should've been with at that moment - he was willing to listen through the bullshit.

"You know. Like, when they say there's never one of you - that there's actually many of you - and they're all just like you but they don't know that you exist, and _you_ don't know that _they_ exist, and you basically all go through your lives never knowing that each other existed but having that feeling that another you existed, you know?" Koko smoothed his hair back and Kitsu furrowed his brow in confusion. "What I'm getting at is, see, there's all those yous and all those Annas, and what if every single one of those yous is with an Anna, just like the _you_ you is? What if you and Anna were destined to be together from the start?"

"I think you need to lay down," Kitsu replied, and Koko barked out a laugh.

"No, you don't understand. Like, see, if there's all those yous and they all lead a different life from you even though they're all the same, what if at one point in their life they all met one of those Annas and liked her, just like you did, and then they started dating?" Koko's eyes widened as he slammed his fist into his palm. "Does that mean fate truly can't be avoided? I mean, think about it; in this room, right at this moment, there are dozens of girls you could bang. Hell, there are even a couple of girls here that _I_ would bang."

"What're you trying to get at? I don't want any of the girls here. Anna's all I need."

"Exactly! And what if all the other yous think just like that? Each of the yous have dozens of girls they could choose from, but they found an Anna and they love that Anna and all of the other girls are complete shit in comparison? What if every you is actually _you_, a piece of you, just in a different place at a different time?"

"You really need to lay down," Kitsu stressed, even though now he was really thinking: What if he and Anna really were meant to be together? Did that mean they'd get married? Have children? Get old and die together? Would they never break up?

"And see," Koko continued, apparently taking Kitsu's silence as acceptance, "it makes perfect sense, doesn't it? When you die, you go back to the whole you, which is somewhere Up There!"

"I didn't take you to be a religious guy, Koko," he said sardonically, but Koko was already ambling away to go be annoying to a group of giggling girls. Later those girls would find Koko's sugar-fueled ramblings to be adorably stupid, and promptly offer to make out with him until he began screaming that fornication is a sin and that they were only trying to take him to Hell with them, in which they would then call him a creep and run.

_Whatever,_ Kitsu thought as he turned back to the scene before him, watching his fellow partygoers/classmates drink and have fun. He was just about done with this party, and if Anna was also ready, he was going to give her a ride home.

Later, however, as he lay in bed unable to sleep, he would realize how much sense Koko actually made and forever call him a genius in his mind, then consider swiping some of Nonoko's terrible drinks himself so he could make deep, deep theories like that.

But only in his mind.

* * *

_This started out as a Kitsu/Anna story but now I don't think it is anymore because there's no actual Kitsu/Anna action. So it's just a friendship story now._

_This story makes no sense. Everything here was made up, most likely from little things I've heard here and there but mostly my own thoughts. Therefore, until proven, nothing here is valid and I just wanted an excuse to write. (It was a cool excuse, though.)_

_I got writer's block on a supersecret project I'm working on but I swear once I remember what a proper plot is it'll be up soon. And I don't think poorly made, overly sugared drinks make you have deep thoughts (read: acid trips) like this. That is, I don't drink them. So they probably don't._

_Long A/N aside, thanks for reading!_

_~Ariisha-chan_


End file.
